Never Would have gussed
by Kayla-Ann lol
Summary: Future Trunks comes back to see how things in the other time is going. He comes back before the Martial arts tournament, which means Goku is still dead. He is surprised to see that 18 and Krillin are married and have a little girl.


To keep it simple and not confusing in this story I call Future Trunks M. Trunks and Chibi Trunks, well Chibi Trunks. :)

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

It has been sometime since M. Trunks has returned to his time and destroyed the androids and Cell. He has been helping rebuild cities and towns. For the first time since he was born he lived in peacful times. He sat in the lab and watched his mom work on one of her projects while they talked.

"Trunks you have been working so hard. I'm so proud of you but I think you need a break. People will get by without you for a couple days. You don't need to be out every single day helping people rebuild." Bulma said.

"Thanks mom and you're right, I do think I need a little break. In fact I was actually thinking about going somewhere for a while." Trunks replied.

"Really where?"

"I thought I should go back in time again and see how things are working out in that world. After all I did leave pretty soon after Gohan defeated Cell. I want to make sure nothing has gone wrong."

"That's a good idea Trunks. I would also like to know how things are going in that time. When you get back tell me all about it."

M. Trunks arrives in the other world about a couple months before the Martial Arts Tournament, which means Goku is still dead. M. Trunks lands right outside capsule corp and he is greeted by Bulma's parents.

"Look honey it's our future grandson. It's nice to see you again my boy." Dr. Briefs said as he walked outside with his wife.

"It's nice to see you too. How have you two been?" M. Trunks asked as he got out of his time machine.

"We've been doing great but I'm a little worried to see you here. Last time you were here the world was in great danger. Don't tell me there's another disaster about to happen?" Dr. Briefs asked nervously.

"No, don't worry, nothing like that is going on. I just came for a little visit and to check up on things. So is my mother inside?"

"Actually she's at Chi-Chi's right now. Chi-Chi's having a big Bar-B-Que since it's such a nice day. She invited everyone. We couldn't go cause we couldn't just leave our little darlings here alone." Mrs. Brief said as she pet the cat, that she held.

"Oh really? Then I should head over there and surprise everyone."

"You should Trunks. I know they all would be happy to see you." said Mrs. Brief.

"Thanks. Well then I should get going." M. Trunks said as he put his time machine in a capsule. "It was nice to see you both." He then started to fly off, in the direction of Chi-Chi's and waved goodbye to both of them.

When M. Trunks got to Chi-Chi's he flew over head and saw most of the DBZ gang scadered in the front yard. When he spotted his mother he landed right in front of her.

"Wow Trunks...I can't believe it, It's you!" Bulma said stunned.

Everyone else didn't notice M. Trunks because they were all bussy talking or doing there own thing at the time.

"Yeah it's me." M. Trunks said as he looked down and notice a little blonde headed girl in her arms.

"Well welcome back!"

"Thanks. So who is this?" He asked as he pointed to the little girl. "What did you end up having another kid in this world?"

"No Trunks." she answered as she laughed. "She's not my kid, I'm just holding her for a minute."

"Oh I see, then who's..." M. Trunks stopped his question when he noticed, in the distance, Android 18 walking out of the house, carrying two bowls of food. Chi-Chi, with the same amount of food in her hands, fallowed her as they both walked to the picnic table and put the dishes down.

"Um Trunks, what are you looking at?" Bulma asked as she noticed him staring at something.

Before he coud answer the question 18 walked over to them.

"Oh Hey 18." Bulma said as she approached them.

"Hey, Thanks for watching Marron for me." She said as Bulma handed the girl over to her.

"No problem. Your and Krillin's daughter is such a cutie that I don't mind at all."

'In this world Krillin and 18 had a daugter together? I knew Krillin had a crush on her but I never thought this could happen.' M. Trunks thought. 'When I left this world I knew the androids were still around and I thought they would probably start trouble, but that would be no big deal because Gohan could just defeat them because he got so much stronger. Now I hear Krillin and 18 actually had a kid toghter. That's so bazaar!'

"Hey Trunks, it's you!" Gohan yelled as he ran up to him and stopped his train of thought. "Hey Everybody look it's Trunks, or should I say Future trunks!"

Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu all gathered around him.

"Hey Man, Great to see ya." said Yamcha.

"Yeah and what brings you here?" asked Tien

"Are you here to tell us about some disaster that's going to happen in the near futere?" questioned Vegeta.

"So how are things going in your world?" asked Piccolo

"Guys slow down. First off it's great to see you too, second I'm just here to visit and to check how things are going and third things are great in my world. Things are finally getting back on track and we've been rebuildng." M. Trunks said answering all there questions.

"That's great dude." Gohan said.

"Yeah but Trunks just because things might seem peaceful in your world doesn't mean you should let up on training. You're half saiyan remember that. Do not become weak" Vegeta said with his arms folded.

"Don't worry. I'm still training almost everyday."

"So uh... who is this guy again?" asked Chibi Trunks pointing to his future self.

"Don't you remember Trunks, how I told you the future you came to help Goku and the others defeat Cell when you were just a baby" Bulma said to Chibi Trunks.

"Yeah that was weird when you told me, but seeing him here is even weirder." Chibi Trunks said staring at his future self.

"It's not that bad Trunks. At least it looks like you'll have muscels in the future." Goten said as he laughed.

"It looks like you and Goku had another son Chi-Chi." M. Trunks pointed out.

"I guess you figured that out because he looks so much like Goku." said Chi-Chi.

"Yup, it looks like someone shrunked him." laughed Trunks.

"Well Trunks we were just about to sit down and eat, would you like to join us?" invited Chi-Chi.

"Sure that sounds great."

Everyone walked over to the table and took a seat. On one side of the table sat Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, Bulma and M. Trunks. On the other sat Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo and Yamcha. At one of the ends of the table between Vegeta and Chi-Chi sat Tien and Chiaotzu and at the other end, between Yamcha and M. Trunks sat Krillin and 18 holding Marron.  
Not that long after everyone fulled their plates and started eating, 18 looked at Krillin who was about to give Marron a french fry.

"Don't give her that. She's too little to eat food like that. She need to eat healthy food." she scolded.

"Oh come on, one fry wont hurt her." he said in defence.

Marron looked at her mom and pouted.

"Oh okay fine, but only one and that's it." she said giving in.

Marron happily took the fry and started nibbling on it.

'Wow, she acts so like a mom, well she is a girl but who knew she had it in her.' M. Trunks thought.

His thought was interrupted when Marron shouted out, "Trunks...Trunks!"

M. Trunks turned to look at Marron but discovered he was not who she was yelling for. Chibi Trunks had gotten up to throw away something and Marron was reaching down from 18's lap to him.

"Why does she always want me to hold her?" Chibi Trunks asked as 18 smiled and handed Marron to him.

Marron started to giggle has he held her in his arms.

"Can't you tell Trunks?" Yamcha said. "She wants you to hold her cause she has a big crush on you."

"What?" Chibi Trunks shouted from the surprise.

"It's true Trunks, how could you not figure that out?" added Bulma. "Hey 18 When do you think we should start planning their wedding cause we both know our kids are going to marry eachother one day."

"What are you talking about? Marron is just a little kid." Chibi Trunks said quickly.

"So are you Trunks." winked Bulma.

"She has a point Trunks." 18 said as she took back Marron. "Once you guys get older you'll realize that your ages aren't that far apart."

"Whatever. Even If I do get married someday I don't want to talk about it for a long time." he said as he went back to his seat.

'Now that would be something, the me in this world marrying 18's daughter!' M. Trunks tried to stop thinking about the weirdness and continued eating.

A little later everyone was done eating and off talking in smaller groups. Bulma and M. Trunks were standing by the side of the house together.

"So how's your mom doing or should I say how's the future me doing?" Bulma asked.

"Real good. She's been working on lots of new projects for capsule corp."

"Yeah that sounds like her slash me. Hey I'm going to grab me a soda, you want one?"

"sure. thanks"

Bluma walked off and M. Trunks started looking around. He noticed 18 holding her daughter and talking to Krillin and Chi-Chi.

'18, Krillin and Marron Look like a happy family. The 18 in this world must have changed because Cell made her his victim. She must of realized how it felt to be powerless against something and decided she didn't want to make anyone else feel that way.'

"Here's your soda Trunks."

"Thanks."

Later after talking to Gohan M. Trunks got everyone's attention to say goodbye.

"It's been fun guys but I should be getting back." He said as he threw a capsule on the ground. Soon out of the smoke appeared his time machine.

Almost all at once everyone said, "bye."

As his time machine slowly floated into the sky he took one last look at everyone and especially one last look at 18. 'I'm glad in this world 18 is able to lead a peaceful life and I'm glad she and Krillin found eachother. I wish I could of seen this side of her in my world.' He gave a final wave and with a zap his time machine vanished.


End file.
